Hostage Situation
by Grace-Logan
Summary: Akihito is taken hostage and Asami heads a play to save his life. The demands are like all others but will one mistake ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

Akihito struggled against the man holding him in place as Asami, Kirishima and Suoh raided the warehouse, killing everyone in sight they didn't recognise.

"Let go!" Akihito yelled, frustration permeating his words. The man, Izuki Akihito had learned, shook him and pressed the tip of a knife to his throat just as the gunshots died out and his saviours approached.

"Shut up." He hissed, digging the tip into Akihito's neck. Asami's gun was aimed for the middle of Izuki's forehead as he watched a small trickle of blood run down Akihito's neck and seep into his shirt. Izuki smirked at Asami and moved the knife to the opposite side of his neck, threatening to slice open his throat before them. Akihito froze; fear sent his heart into a frenzy of frantic palpitations. He glanced at Kirishima and Suoh, each with their guns up and at the ready, before his eyes settled on Asami's showing the fear for his life blooming in his soul.

"What do you want?" Asami asked, voice hard and eyes sharp as he turned his savage stare onto Izuki.

He smirked. The plan was working. Asami cared too much for the boy to let him die like this. It was too bad. "I want data and you have it. The names and contact information of all your shipping routes. Hand them over."

Asami stared him down, looked to Akihito, and lowered his gun. Akihito looked ready to break; he'd never been in so much danger before.

"Kirishima."

Kei looked at him in shock. "Asami-sama, are you sure?" He asked, gun tip tipping to the ground as he lost focus. Asami nodded and held out his hand as Kirishima felt through his jacket pocket and retrieved a phone. Hesitantly he handed the phone to Asami and watched as his boss walked forward with years' worth of contacts, trade agreements and alliances held in the palm of his hand. A ridiculous place to keep such information but also the most inconspicuous, the phone didn't even have a password on it, who would hide something yet leave it so unprotected?

"Stop there." Izuki called, eight meters from Asami. "Throw it over."

The phone arced through the air within a second and was caught by Izuki. He tucked the phone away in his back pocket and smiled at Asami.

A nice.

 _Simple._

 **Smile.**

As he drew the knife across Akihito's throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami's eyes shot open, a gasp tearing from his throat out into the darkness of his bedroom. He turned over, ignoring the cold sweat that had broken out over his body as he peered at Akihito lying beside him. He stared at his back, waiting for it to expand with breath.

Any breath.

The slightest miniature lick.

"Akihito." He reached out with a shaky hand and shook Akihito's shoulder. The boy didn't even twitch. Asami's heart jumped into his throat, his hand slid up and rested on the bloody bandage around Akihito's neck. The blood had run dry hours ago after staining his suit and Akihito's shirt. Exhausted from the turmoil, Asami had brought them both to bed.

He lightly rubbed the slice and Akihito flinched, mumbled and slowly awoke. Asami felt the weight of the world lift off of his shoulders.

"Asami?" He rolled over and shuffled closer to Asami's body, seeking warmth in his half-awake state of corrupted comprehension. The pain drugs made him extra drowsy as he mumbled nonsensical words in the darkness, head pressed against Asami's chest as he lazily draped his arms around Asami's body.

"M'alright As'mi, s'just a scratch. Sleep." Akihito murmured hugging himself closer.

Asami sighed in relief and amusement, trust Akihito to make light of such a potentially dangerous wound. He would be dead if Kirishima hadn't of shot the bastard that dared to hurt Akihito. He lay down again and wrapped Akihito in his arms, nightmare being shoved to the back of his mind as he curled protectively around his lovers' slight body.

Slowly sleep claimed him again, the last moments of Akihito's potential death trickling through his mind. He'd aimed the gun at the gangster holding Akihito. But he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. One question stalling his better judgement.

 _What if I hit Akihito?_


	3. Chapter 3 (extra: Ajin crossover)

Izuki dropped Akihito's body, smile turning vicious as he stepped over it and approached Asami who stood stunned before him. He had eyes only for the blood draining from Akihito's neck and the life that blinked out of existence before him.

A faint feeling bubbled to life within his chest, foreign, unfamiliar, but he embraced it like a long lost friend. Accepting it as it rapidly rushed forth and consumed him, bringing his gun to chest height as Izuki stopped his triumphant approach and watched him warily. Peering into the cold rage burning in his gaze.

Unnoticed beyond the two Akihito's body jolted as he gave a slight gasp and a light cough as black smoke wrapped his around neck. His hand slowly touched his neck, running his fingers across the gash that had ended his life. It should have been there. His hand grabbed a hold of his throat as he pushed himself on to his knees and took a heaving, shuddering breath.

He was still alive? He locked eyes with a pale Kirishima, who openly stared at him in abject horror. To Suoh who looked sick and shaky, sending him fickle glances nervously as his eyes flitted between his murderous boss and what should be the corpse of his lover.

 _Bang bang bang_

The three shots pierced the air and echoed through the warehouse filled with the dead. Akihito's breath hitched, he couldn't be alive right now. The man hitting the ground before him.. Izuki had slit his throat, he was sure of it. He remembered the pain, it was excruciating, he remembered the fear as it crashed down once again, he remembered the expression Asami wore as his blood burst forth from his neck and cascaded over his body. He remembered the sudden nothingness, as if he'd been knocked unconscious for just a second.

He shouldn't be alive. He couldn't be alive. If he was alive that left only one conclusion to draw. Tears seeped into his eyes as they locked with Asami's once more, those bright gold eyes that suddenly widened in shock with tears of their own pressing through. He knew, god he knew. Asami knew, and now, he was nothing. He wasn't even human anymore, was he ever?

"Ajin." The horrified whisper came from Kirishima as he lowered his gun and fixed Akihito with an unreadable stare. Akihito shook his head as his tears began to fall, scooting back as Asami approached.

"Asami I.."

Asami dropped to his knees before him looking as though he just couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. Reached out for Akihito and paused as Akihito flinched away.

"I-I'm not, I swear I'm not.."

Asami yanked him into a tight embrace. Buried his face in Akihito's shoulder and finally relaxed as he breathed in Akihito's scent, felt his warmth and heard his heart beating a mile a minute.

"You're alive. Thank god you're alive."


End file.
